Marco Scarlotti (Earth-11584)
History "Do not worry my little regazza. The pain you feel will be outweighed by the pain I have at squashing such a pretty little thing beneath my whip." Marco Scarlotti was born into a poor family in Naples, Italy. Little is known about his past, as he rarely spoke of it (outside of occasionally cursing in Italian, indicating that he had at least some passing knowledge of the language from his youth). What is known is that sometime before the turn of the 21st century, Scarlotti immigrated to America and earned a degree in electrical engineering. By the time 2006 occurred, he was employed as an engineer at Stark Industries, and some of the theories about the ARC reactor were actually refinements on the original Howard Stark design originated by him. However, Scarlotti was laid off from Stark Industries, following their decision to end weapons manufacturing. Left with few other places to turn, Scarlotti joined with other like-minded individuals, turning towards a life of crime. After robbing a bank (badly) for needed capital, Scarlotti and his crew were given research from Stark's own database courtesy of Leila Davis. Constructing a harness with mechanical whips that had plasma arc currents running through them, Scarlotti took the name Whiplash and joined in the attack on Tony Stark in Monte Carlo. Though the Wrecking Crew's attack was ultimately unsuccessful, it did lay the groundwork for their eventual freedom and hiring by rival industrial captain Justin Hammer. Working on building the Hammer Drones, the Wrecking Crew went back into business for themselves after learning of Hammer's duplicity. Rebuilding his suit, Scarlotti helped the rest of the team reprogram the Drones and James Rhodes's mobile suit to be remotely taken control of and to attack their unveiling at the Stark Expo. Scarlotti and teammate Blizzard were left behind at Hammer Industries to prevent anyone from shutting down the remote link, however they were defeated by Natasha Romanoff and SHIELD agents, and later captured and sent back to prison. Several years later, Scarlotti was among a group broken out of prison by the criminal mastermind Taskmaster, with the intent of helping Loki and the Chitauri invasion of Earth. However, while the attempt to rescue Loki from the Helicarrier was ultimately successful, the attack came at the cost of Scarlotti's life, as he was killed due to gunshots from SHIELD director Nick Fury. Powers & Abilities * Electrical Harness: Utilizing his knowledge of electrical engineering as well as stolen plans for the ARC reactor, Scarlotti created a weaponized suit that used long whips of plasma arc energy, capable of cutting through most material and severely damaging others. While the "whips" he used were somewhat unwieldy in close combat, the amount of damage they could do was impressive. * Mechanical Knowledge: While his knowledge of building fails in comparison to Ivan Vanko or Tony Stark, Scarlotti was able to build his own suit from basic materials, later refined by materials provided by Justin Hammer. Weaknesses Like Donald Gill, Scarlotti's own lack of self-confidence led him to be a follower rather than a leader, and ultimately proved to be his downfall. Technically speaking, though, his own weapon of choice was not as useful in close quarters combat, despite the significant amount of damage he could cause. This allowed Nick Fury to take him out relatively easily with a few gunshots, which ended Scarlotti's life. Film Details Whiplash appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity of the MCU. In all cases he is played by actor Falk Hentschel. * Iron Man 2 (2010) * The Avengers (2012) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters